In (complete) Family
by struckedstar
Summary: They miss him. A Brutasha/Hulkwidow/Brucenat one shots. Au.


**Hey gals! so this fic is set 8 years after Bruce dies in Vormir. Bruce and Nat have twin boys who are now 13 years old**. **Max punched a guy in school while Tommy cheered for his brother and did not stop him. The school calls Natasha and tells them of the kids behavior and they are both suspended for three days.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Principals Office**

"Mrs. Banner, do you know why we called you?" Principal Valdez said, with a slight frown. Natasha sat up, straightened her jacket and said, "No, principal, but please do enlighten me"

"Your son, Max, punched a kid in the cafeteria today, while Tommy, stood in the corner cheering for him"

Natasha tightened her grip on the armrest as her frustration was slowly getting the better of her.

"Do you know why?" Natasha asked.

"They refuse to tell me, Mrs. Banner" Valdez said while pushing up her glasses.

Natasha was silent.

"This is not the first time this happened Mrs. Banner. I suggest you consult a therapist. If not, the school has a guidance councilor who is willing to talk to your sons."

Natasha stood from her chair and collected herself. "I have told you many times before, and I'm going to tell you again. My sons don't need therapy, or some teacher listening to them rant about their or rather _our_ personal lives" and with that Natasha left the principals office.

Closing the door, Natasha saw Tommy and Max sitting on one of the chairs infront of the principals office. She gave them both a glare, but didn't say a word, and the two boys followed her silently to the car.

The ride home was silent. They live in a remote place so it took about 35 minutes before they were able to arrive back.

Once they reached their house Natasha got out of the car and her sons followed. Not saying a word she unlocked the door and they all went inside.

"Mom I-" Tommy tried to explain but Natasha interrupted.

"Uh uh. Tommy go to your room. Max, I have to talk to you" Natasha sternly demanded, and they both followed.

Once she was sure that Tommy was inside his room, she began talking to Max.

"You have 30 seconds to explain what and why" Natasha said while taking a seat on the couch.

"He was beating up another guy, younger, at first I just stopped him, I had no intention of fighting, not until he brought dad up. That was when I punched him." Max said, a little teary eyed. Natasha just sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say. After a few moments, Tommy retreated back to his room.

Natasha figured she'd give him time. After all, this not the first time this has happened. Natasha has been called to their school countless of times, and regardless of her sons advance knowledge, some of the schools they have studied in, couldn't tolerate their behavior anymore. They were lucky this school put up with them for as long as they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed and Natasha figured she would talk to Max, so she made her way to his room and saw that he was reading one of Bruce's books.

"watcha readin'?" Natasha asked, sitting on the bed beside Max.

"Something about gamma rays" Max replied, putting the book down and sitting up, just like Nat.

"Put your head on my lap" Natasha said.

"What?"

"I said, put your head on my lap"

"Okay"

Max then took a pillow, put it on Nats lap, and laid his head down while Natasha began playing with his hair.

"You know, your dad loved it when I did this to him" Natasha said, caressing her sons hair.

silence.

"how did you guys meet?" Max asked, not moving from his moms lap.

"Well thats a pretty long story, but uhm. We met when I had to recruit him in India, he was on the run during that time. He joined the avengers, a few years passed and I guess we just grew closer. Things weren't easy. We had Ultron to take care of during that time and, it made things complicated between me and your dad. Then he ran away as the big guy, and ended up in another planet. I tried looking for him, but after a year of searching, I made peace with the fact he might already be dead. 2 years later, he came back, at the wrong time. He warned us about Thanos, and again, we didn't have much time to talk before the fight. Anyways, you know what he did, he wiped out half of all living creatures in the universe. It was devestating. We came back to the facility, everyone was on edge. I talked to your dad a few days later, and we figured we'd give it a try. Nine months later we had you guys. And thats pretty much it"

"I miss him, mom. Nothing's been the same since he died. Things aren't getting any easier. I just want him to come back" Max started crying, and Natasha could feel her eyes watering aswell.

"Your dad made a very difficult choice Max. But, your dad didn't die defeated, he chose his fate and died with a smile on his face. We wanted a better place for you and your brother to live in. Your dad loves you guys more than anything" Natasha said, tears falling from her eyes.

"The world was way better with him in it."

"I know babe, and everyday I miss him, but alot of people lost their loved ones. Plenty lost family, and because of your dad, they got them back" Natasha gave a sad smile.

"Im sorry, mom"

"Me too"

"I love you"

"Love you more"

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So!!! I hope y'all liked this little one shots I made. I'm sorry for not updating "Our Second Chance" Im 800 words in whoops. I'll try to update soon Love y'all!**

**XOXO**


End file.
